Akax Fem Kuroko Mini Adventures
by Schatten Mdchen
Summary: Just a light series of adventures for the GOM plus a protective female Kuroko. Story 1: The Red Head Curse. Kagami woke up a little different that day.


**A/n: Light or mini adventures involving the GOM plus a protective female Kuroko. **

**Warning: Female Kuroko, bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just stupid ideas for some stupid stories.**

* * *

**Story 1: The Red-head Curse**

The generation of miracles decided to visit an old bath house near their training camp. Kagami, Himuro and Takao joined them with addition of their female managers Momoi and Kuroko. Kuroko is a little bit odd that day. Her hair is dyed red much to the amusement of others. Her new hair makes her too much noticeable now.

"Being my fan girl now, Tetsumi?" Akashi asked while evilly smirking.

"Hey you are not the only red head in here" said by Kagami. Kuroko did not say anything to them.

They arrive from the bath house after a very long walk. Akashi leaves the group to gather their keys.

"Man, that was a long, long walk. I am already tired" a weary whine could be heard courtesy of a blond teen.

"I'm hungry, where is Akachin, when do we eat?" said a very, very tall teen with a purple hair.

"Yeah me too, Ne Shin-chan and I will share rooms right?" a raven headed teen exclaimed already plotting a scheme to troll his partner later.

"Shut up Takao, nobody wants to hear your opinion, who invited this stupid anyway?" said a green haired teen that was strangely holding a big banana cushion.

The group continued their rubbish discussion only shutting up when a red head teen came out from the entrance. He handed the keys to them and gave an instruction for their dinner later.

Not far away, hidden in the bushes, a pair of eyes is intensely looking to the new arrive red head teen.

"Red heads hugh?" the person smirked evilly.

* * *

After the chaotic dinner, they relax themselves in the sauna. Kagami felt sleepy in the relaxing bath as all of the other teens already went to their rooms. He did not notice a shadow lurking in the background as he close his tired eyes.

In the next morning, Kagami overslept so he immediately ran out of his room. As he walked to their dining room, he noticed some of the bath house staffs are glaring at him. Some whispering but he did not understand why. He decided to ignore them

When he opened the sliding door to the dining room, everyone is shocked to see him.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." He said as he bowed his head. Now everyone is currently looking at his exposed almost bald head.

Takao could no longer help it and he was currently rolling in the floor laughing with his teary eyes. Kise is at the edge of joining him. Himuro's face is shocked and with traces of concerns. Murasakibara stops eating as Akashi closed his eyes.

Midorima stutter and would have drop his jaw from there. He would like to kick Takao to stop his annoying actions but he felt weak from what he is seeing.

Kuroko still with a poker face handed him a mirror. When he saw his hair his world fell apart.

In the mirror, he could see that someone decided to play an evil prank on him and cut his hair, but only the red ones though. His world crushed little by little as he sulked in the corner not knowing how this happens. When he recovered, he decided to kill anyone who did this to him.

"What's up with that hairstyle all of a sudden Kagamicchi?" Kise said trying to contain his laugh.

"Well at least some of your bangs are left" commented the tanned teen.

"Oi Akashi, I know you are a self-centered bastard, but cutting my hair is too much." Kagami shouted at the red head.

"This is not my doings so if you would please calm your nerves down and rethink the situation first" he calmly said to him. He then stands up and leave the room. He signaled them to do the same.

They talk to the manager about the incident and clearly she was hiding something from them. Upon Akashi's persuasion _or threat, _she told them that their baths are known to have a curse. For the red headed only though as their customers will be mysteriously shaved off of their red hairs. The culprit was never found and after the news broke off they rarely have any customers left. However as the people already forgotten it and it is been long since any accident occurred, they thought it will never happen again.

"What if your eyebrows are red too, Kagami?" Takao said while laughing.

"Urusai Takao." Midorima shout at Takao.

"Did you know this Tetsumi?" Akashi asked the now red head phantom. The girl said no in the most polite way and asks permission to leave the room.

"Oh no, Akashicchi, what if Kurokocchi gets attacked?" Kise worriedly ask their captain. He was even imaging a bald Kuroko but when he faced the captain he even imagined him bald.

"As if we will allow that" growled Aomine. He will protect the girl even without them telling him.

"This is troublesome, of all days why did she decide to dye her hair red at this time." Midorima commented.

"We will not leave each other without company at all times, especially the girls." Akashi ordered them. "And Kise your face is annoying, I will cut it too if you continue your unhelpful imagination" he added.

* * *

That night, Momoi wakes them up to tell them Kuroko is missing. They split up to find her. Akashi, alone went to the shrine at the south of the bath house. He spotted a red hair in the temple. He was sure it was Tetsumi. She was not alone though and a bald short man holding something sharp was in her front. He runs immediately feeling concerned for her but before he got there the man was already down in his knees. He did not make himself visible yet and just listen to their conversations. He learned that the man is the manager's husband.

"My wife and I are working really hard for our bath house. We have a son whom we loved so much. But one day, he took his life. We did not know what really happens. His suicide note contained four words, those four words that were sculpted in my mind up to this day. _I hate red heads._ I learned that at school a red head guy will always bully him. I did not say anything about it to my wife but whenever I see a red head I could not contain my emotions. At every minute of my life I curse myself for not being with him when he felt lost." He cried in her front.

"I'm sure your son had reasons for hating a particular red head but do you have to hate all of them too? Your wife seems a little sad when she was telling us that there were rarely any customers left after this incident you created. Do you want to make her sad too?" Akashi was surprised she could say things like that.

As the man cried and promised not to do anything stupid again, Tetsumi decided she will not report him since there are no grave damages done, but if he did not keep his promise, she will made sure he will be facing the consequences.

When the man left, Akashi walked towards Tetsumi. "So you really knew before" Tetsumi faced him and she run her hands in his red hair.

"I will always protect my teammates" she bluntly said.

Akashi knew that Tetsumi is so protective with them especially with him but her silent nature is hardly expressing her feelings. She might have known the curse beforehand so she decided to make herself the bait. Tetsumi would always make herself in dangerous situations like this. If she just said anything before it would be fewer disturbances but she might not want to bother them.

There are many things that he did not know about the girl and that makes him want to be with her always.

The girl stop touching his hair and smiled to him. After seeing her smile, he already forgot that he will lecture her. They looked at each other in the eyes. He move closer and this time it was his turn to touch her head.

"I still like that teal hair of yours. I-"

Before Akashi could continue or do anything they heard their teammates calling their names. Tetsumi for the first time after arriving in the bath house feels relax and Akashi will treasure every moment that he could see her very rare smiles_. _This time is exceptionally different since she is laughing at the swaying bangs of Kagami as he run towards them.

* * *

_~ Preview Next Story: The Perverted Ganguro_

_A stupid case terrorizes the city as some girls' underwear went missing. A witness says that the culprit is a tanned blue headed man._

_"The hell I would do something like that" but nobody believes Aomine as he was invited for questioning especially when he was holding an indecent magazine. Tetsumi thinks otherwise._

* * *

A/n: Kagami's fans will hate me now. Not a very interesting one. I wrote it 2 weeks before but I am only posting it now for no reasons at all. I just like to create as many Akakuro as possible. I will get back to this when my mind is a little clear. Thanks for reading.


End file.
